Lebensmittelvergiftung
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Natürlich ist auch diesmal nicht so etwas einfaches und normales wie eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Stiles Leben ist schließlich nie einfach und normal.


**Titel:** Lebensmittelvergiftung  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** G  
**Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Warnungen:** AU, Mpreg  
**Inhalt:** Natürlich ist auch diesmal nicht so etwas einfaches und normales wie eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Stiles Leben ist schließlich nie einfach und normal.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**A/N:** Geschrieben für de_bingo auf Livejournal. Das Prompt ist "Lebensmittelvergiftung." Dies ist Teil eines Universum. Es wird weitere Fanfiktion geben, die vor und nach dieser Fic spielen.

**Wortanzahl:** 518 Wörter

**Lebensmittelvergiftung**

"Vielleicht hast du was falsches gegessen?", schlug Scott vor, während er mit ekelverzogenem Gesicht und zugehaltener Nase auf Stiles heruntersah.

Dieser konnte seinem besten Freund gerade noch einen wütenden Blick zuwerfen, bevor er sich schon wieder über die Toilette beugen musste.

Seit einigen Tagen war ihm fast konstant schlecht. Morgens, mittags, abends und ab und an auch noch nachts. Wäre es nur die Übelkeit, wäre es nicht so schlimm, aber leider hatte Stiles nun auch angefangen sich zwei-, dreimal pro Tag zu übergeben.

Ehrlich gesagt war er langsam wirklich mit seinem Latein (Ha! Passt! Schließlich hatte er es endlich gelernt!) am Ende und war kurz davor zum Arzt zu gehen. Egal wie ungern er dort hinging.

Wenn er sich nicht selbst bald entschied dort hinzugehen, würde ihn sowieso spätestens Derek oder sein Vater dorthin zwingen. Beide waren im Moment wegen Sheriff- bzw. Rudel-Angelegenheiten unterwegs, sodass ihnen noch nicht Stiles neue innige Beziehung mit der Toilettenschüssel aufgefallen war.

Spätestens jedoch morgen, wo beide wieder da waren, würde Stiles sein Unwohlsein nicht mehr verstecken können. Er wusste, dass dann bald auch die nicht sehr gut versteckten Befehle zum Arzt zu gehen kommen würden.

Doch im Moment war er davor geschützt und hatte nur Scott und den Rest des Rudels, die ihm besorgt ins Bad begleiteten. Also zumindest, wenn sie nicht angeekelt verschwanden.

So war es auch vor einigen Minuten passiert, wo Scott ihm gefolgt war als ihm schon wieder übel geworden war.

Scotts Vorschlag, dass er was falsches gegessen hat, war eigentlich nicht schlecht, wäre da nicht ein Problem und dies war die Tatsache, dass er seit Tagen nicht mehr Richtiges gegessen hatte. Ob nun Obst, Toast oder simpler Tee, von fast allem wurde ihm übel und langsam hatte er es satt (Wortspiele waren trotzdem noch toll!).

Aber nicht nur das sprach gegen Scotts Vorschlag. Stiles hatte auch wieder dieses nervende Gefühl, dass seine _'Krankheit' _nicht so normal war wie er es sich wünschte. Vielleicht war er nach all diesen Jahren mit Werwölfen, Kanimas und all diesen ganzem supernatürlichem Kram einfach hypervorsichtig geworden oder vielleicht zeugte sein Bauchgefühl auch einfach von Erfahrung.

Was auch immer es war, eins wusste er...

In seinem Leben war es nie so etwas einfaches und normales wie eine Lebensvergiftung. Dafür war sein Leben einfach zu verrückt seit Scotts Biss und speziell seitdem er und Derek sich gegenseitig eingestanden hatten, dass sie doch etwas mehr verband als nur eine kurzfristige Allianz gegen den jeweiligen Feind, der ihnen gerade das Leben schwer machte.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der diese Sorge nährte, war, dass sein Geruch nicht mehr so war wie vorher. Bisher konnte er die Fragen des Rudels mit der Antwort eines neuen Aftershaves abwimmeln, aber sich selbst konnte er nicht anlügen. Auch brachte es diese Fragen und Vermutungen, die sein Kopf anstellte, nicht zum verstummen. Dies war zwar nichts neues für ihn, aber dieses Mal brachte selbst sein Adderall keine richtige Ruhe in seine Gedanken.

Vielleicht war es darum auch nicht so überraschend wie er hätte sein sollen als Deaton seine Diagnose äußerte.

Was war schon eine Schwangerschaft bei einem Mann im Vergleich zu Werwölfen?

Ende


End file.
